LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is the ninth LEGO video game to be made and the seventh Pirates of the Caribbean video game (fourth console video game). History LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean was announced in May 2010, by Traveller's Tales Jon Burton, and on November 18, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Mark Stone. The game follows the previous LEGO video games: Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman and Harry Potter Years 1-4. It was released on May 10, 2011, to coincide with the release of the fourth installment of the film series. It was developed by TT Games and distributed by Traveller's Tales and Disney Interactive for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and Microsoft Windows. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is based on the Pirates of the Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean films: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, as well as On Stranger Tides, which was released May 20, 2011. It featured over 70 characters from the franchise, and its flagship drop-in, drop-out co-op gameplay. The 3DS version uses the StreetPass feature to activate sword fights. Movies in the Game The concept of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game came from the first four Pirates of the Caribbean movies. #''Curse of the Black Pearl'' #''Dead Man's Chest'' #''At World's End'' #''On Stranger Tides'' Levels ''Curse of the Black Pearl'' *Chapter 1 - Port Royal *Chapter 2 - Tortuga *Chapter 3 - The Black Pearl Attacks *Chapter 4 - Smuggler's Den (not in handheld versions) *Chapter 5 - Isla de Muerta ''Dead Man's Chest'' *Chapter 1 - Pelegosta *Chapter 2 - A Touch of Destiny (Not in handheld versions) *Chapter 3 - The Dutchman's Secret *Chapter 4 - Isla Cruces *Chapter 5 - The Kraken ''At World's End'' *Chapter 1 - Singapore *Chapter 2 - Davy Jones' Locker/Up is Down (Not in handheld versions) *Chapter 3 - Norrington's Choice/Escape from Flying Dutchman *Chapter 4 - The Brethren Court/Shipwreck City *Chapter 5 - The Maelstrom ''On Stranger Tides'' *Chapter 1 - London Town *Chapter 2 - Queen Anne's Revenge *Chapter 3 - White Cap Bay *Chapter 4 - A Spanish Legacy (Not in handheld versions ) *Chapter 5 - The Fountain of Youth List of characters The following is a list of characters that are playable in the majority of the game systems. Handheld only Extra toggle only Differences from the films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *In the prologue, instead of singing (due to no voice acting), young Elizabeth Swann hums "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" **In that scene, Joshamee Gibbs danced like a pirate instead of telling her that it is bad luck to sing about pirates. *Young Will Turner had an eye patch, a hook, and a parrot. *The events at Elizabeth's house are omitted. *James Norrington gets a carrot instead of a sword. *The hanging people are a couple of living guys and a living monkey instead of dead skeletons. *Instead of Jack stepping off the Jolly Mon as it sinks, the Jolly Mon breaks apart as it sinks into port. *The Jolly Mon has a cabin that looks the same as the Black Pearl. *After Jack gets off the Jolly Mon, he bows to Mullroy and Murtogg. *Before Jack rescues Elizabeth, he has Mullroy and Murtogg hold on to his hat while in the movie, he has them hold on to more of his stuff. *Jack doesn't threaten Elizabeth. *There are wanted posters of other pirates as well as Jack. *Mr. Brown is wide awake before Will meets Jack. *Jack comes out of a fireplace and Will doesn't recognize him until he puts on his hat. *Will doesn't throw his sword at the door or use a super-heated sword. *Jack is not knocked out by Mr. Brown, but he lands in Norrington's arms. *Ragetti is first seen on Pintel's shoulders. *When Will throws his axe at Jacoby, instead of stabbing him in the back, it cuts him in half and his bomb exploded, reducing him to bones. *Pintel and Ragetti's search for Elizabeth is omitted. Instead, Bo'sun is seen carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder like in Kingdom Hearts II. *Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa's negotiations are left out. *Will wakes up with a starfish on his face (a small hint about his father) but is not surrounded by chickens. *Will gives the dog a bone to help rescue Jack. In the movie, Will didn't need the dog's help. *The dog follows Will and Jack out of the prison. *When walking underwater, Jack and Will were under barrels instead of a boat. *Jack and Will jam the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] with a carrot. *Groves informs Norrington of Jack's and Will's escape to the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. He is also the one who attempts to steer the Dauntless. In the movie, Norrington notices the escape himself and the Dauntless is attempted to be steered by a helmsman. *Jack not only recruits Gibbs but also recruits Anamaria, Marty, and Cotton in Tortuga. In the movie, he meets those three people at the docks. *Jack only recruits Cotton, Anamaria, Marty. however, Duncan, Quartetto, Crimp, Kursar are on his crew in the Black Pearl Attacks level. *The Interceptor sets out to find the Black Pearl the same night that Jack and Will arrived on Tortuga rather than waiting until morning. *Scarlett and Giselle don't slap Jack in Tortuga. Unless Jack attacks them first in various points in Tortuga. *Jack gets slapped by Anamaria, punched by Cotton and kicked in the crotch by Marty, instead of getting slapped by Anamaria twice as in the film. *When Barbossa was explaining the curse, there was an animation explaining it and presenting a flashback of the Aztec Empire as well as his and Jack's search for the cursed gold and Jack's marooning as well as Cortés and the conquest of the Aztecs. *The first visit to Isla de Muerta and the attempt to use Elizabeth's blood to lift the curse is omitted. *Jack and Will sneak aboard the Pearl in the night to save Elizabeth, and Jack is left behind instead of being knocked unconscious by Turner. *Barbossa's spyglass extends over 300 feet long. He used it to spy on Will and Elizabeth. *Jack gets shot out of a cannon after escaping the brig of the Black Pearl. *When the Black Pearl destroyed the Interceptor, Barbossa realizes that it isn't Elizabeth's blood he needed, but Will's. When Will survived, everyone cheered. *When Jack and Elizabeth both walked the plank at the same time, they were standing in midair, scared back by Barbossa, then Elizabeth fell out of her dress. In the movie, Jack and Elizabeth walked the plank individually, and Elizabeth gave Barbossa her dress. *At Isla de Muerta, Will was hanging upside down. *Norrington locks Elizabeth up himself in the captain's cabin of the Dauntless. In the movie, Gillette and two Royal Marines locked her up. *Instead of touching the medallions and palming one, Jack distracts Barbossa and steals one. *Barbossa doesn't get shot. Instead, he runs away when the curse is lifted. When he gets hit by a falling rock, he takes a bite out of his apple and dies. *Instead of being sentenced to be hanged, Jack is put in the stocks and people throw food at him. *In the post-credits scene, Barbossa is dragged away by Tia Dalma before Jack the monkey steals a medallion. ''Dead Man's Chest'' *Cutler Beckett is shorter than in the movie. *In the Handheld version, Will doesn't meet Wyvern. *Leech strangely doesn't appear in the game at all. * Beckett has a doll of Elizabeth, but in the film he has Red Coat dolls. *Weatherby Swann dresses as Elizabeth in her jail cell. *The scene where Elizabeth holds Beckett at gunpoint is omitted. *The scene where Bootstrap Bill Turner tells Jack that his time ran out is omitted. *The scene where Jack gets out of the Turkish Prison is omitted. *Jack doesn't lose his hat until Davy Jones takes it. *The scene where Will searches for Jack Sparrow in Tortuga is omitted. *When Will finds Jack on Isla de Pelegostos, Jack is already tied to the stick. In the movie, Will finds Jack on his throne. *Will and Gibbs are in separate cages even though in the movie, they are in the same cage. *Will and Gibbs are the only ones in the cages. *The scene where Leech and his-would be mutineers fell in the ravine is ommited. *Anamaria is still a member of Jack's crew in the game, as shown following Pelegostos, whereas she was absent for the rest of the films. *Duncan is still alive after they escape Pelegostos rather than LeJon. *The trip to Tia Dalma's shack was longer than in the movie. *Jack and his crew fight a giant crocodile in Tia Dalma's swamp. *On the wrecked vessel, Will finds a sailor with a starfish on his face instead of someone with no face. *When Davy Jones appeared on the Black Pearl, Jack uses his spyglass again to teleport Jones far away. *Davy Jones was sad while he plays his pipe organ. In the movie, he was just crazy. *When Will meets his father, the camera rotated around them and they mirrored each other. *The Liar's dice are bigger. *When Will takes the key from Davy Jones' beard, he replaces it with a banana instead of the drawing of the key. *Pintel gets chased by monkeys on Isla Cruces. *There is a giant crab on Isla Cruces. *In the duel for the key, Will and Norrington team up against Jack instead of all three against each other. *In the handheld version, when a gate closes where Jack goes in, you can hear the dinner is served soundtrack, however, it is unknown who was singing this because all the people on Isla Cruces are wiped out. *The mill wheel has a horizontal platform in the middle. *Davy Jones' heart looks like a collectable heart with his hat instead of an organic heart. *Hadras' head is placed in the Dead Man's Chest. *Elizabeth, instead of betraying Jack, helps Jack fight the Kraken and the Kraken grabs her with his tentacle but throws her out onto the boat with Gibbs and Will. *When Jack faces the Kraken, instead of waiting with his sword drawn, he jumps in the mouth holding a tooth brush with toothpaste on it, because the Kraken's breath stinks. *Davy Jones finds Hadras' head in the chest. *Everyone is happy to see Barbossa. *When the Guard Dog becomes chief of the Pelegostos, the cannibals act like dogs and the Dog laughs at them. ''At World's End'' *Instead of being hanged, the convicts accused of piracy are put in the stocks and have food chucked at them. *The cabin boy hums a sea chaty rather than singing Hoist the Colours. *Lord Beckett is annoyed by the singing. *Barbossa and Elizabeth do not meet Tai Huang until after going to the Bath House. *The part were Gibbs and the rest of the crew go under the Bath House is omitted, instead they hide in one of the baths. *Sao Feng agrees in the bath house, instead of in the streets, to the supplies in which Barbosa would receive (they also appear to be close friends). *The Hai Peng was not destroyed, but abandoned, in the movie it was destroyed by the waterfall that led to Davy Jones' Locker. *The rescue crew land straight on the Black Pearl when they land on the locker. *Tia Dalma gets put in the brig as soon as the Black Pearl returns to the real world. *Beckett negotiating with Jack is omitted. *Elizabeth only wanted to go on the Empress because she could have a relaxing bath. *When Elizabeth exits the bathroom, Sao Feng is already dead. *Norrington gets the help of Mullroy and Murtogg to free Elizabeth and her crew from the brig. *Norrington hits Davy Jones in the face with a fish instead of stabbing him. Norrington's head is then put on the fish by Davy Jones rather than being killed by Bootstrap, although he is stabbed by Bootstrap, before Jones does this. *Captain Teague strangely does not appear at all in the game. *Instead of a vote, the Pirate King selected through a game of Spin the Bottle. *Even after the bottle landed on Jack, he spun it again so it could land on Elizabeth. *Will attempted to get to the meeting by swimming to Shipwreck Cove after Jack pushed him from the Pearl (therefore, he never met with Becket and was too late to make it to Shipwreck Cove). *The meeting with Beckett, Will and Davy Jones on the Endeavor is omitted. *In the meeting on the spit of land, the parley is settled through a game of rock paper scissors between Jack and Davy. *Ragetti accidentally spills the cup holding pieces of eight. *The pieces of Eight deviate from the movie (for instance, Chevalle's appears to be a croissant rather than a playing card). *Calypso has clothes in god form. *Jack the Monkey drags the chest over to Will, and Will stabs the heart rather than Jack using Will's arm to stab the heart. *Bootstrap didn't carve Will's heart out and place it inside the Dead Man's Chest, like in the movie. Instead, Will jumps up and grabs a heart from his health bar and throws it into the Dead Man's Chest. *The crew of the Dutchman still look like sea creatures when Davy Jones dies. *Will still looks the same after becoming captain of the Dutchman. *Will Turner III was playing with a toy version of the Flying Dutchman when Will returned. ''On Stranger Tides'' * The part were the fishermen discover the ancient sailor is omitted. * King Ferdinand accidentally kills the ancient fisherman when he tries to take the book from him. * Angelica steals the book from the Spanish with a fishing rod. * Angelica (disguised as Jack) wears a face hider, with a nose, mustache and glasses. * The court scene is omitted. * Joshamee Gibbs accompanies Jack to St James's Palace. This was to make the level more co-op friendly. * When Gibbs and Jack attempt to escape from the palace, Jack takes a piece of chicken. * Angelica has henchmen to attack Jack. * Angelica knocks out Jack with a saucepan in the storage room instead of the Quartermaster shooting him with a voodoo dart by the River Thames. Jack is only shot by the Quartermaster with a dart in the portable version. * Gibbs eats the map instead of burning it. * In the Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack has to only recruit Garheng, Salaman and the Cook. * Yeoman and Master-at-Arms are absent and replaced by to grey skinned Zombies. * After the Mutiny, the Cook is turned in a zombie straight away instead of being killed by Greek fire then turned into a zombie. * The scene with Jack and Angelica dancing is omitted. Instead Angelica asks Jack to read a book about the Fountain of Youth but Jack refuses and Angelica walks towards him in a flirty manner and pushes him into the room with the ships in bottles. * Philip, Scrum and Derrick are the only ones who have to go out to attract the mermaids. * Syrena is the mermaid who goes to the raft off of the coast of Whitecap Bay. * Philip and Syrena fall in love at Whitecap Bay instead of the unnamed island. * When the lighthouse is destroyed, Syrena lands straight in the case. * In the handheld version, the Cook is eaten by Tamara rather than Derrick and Purser being the ones that get eaten. * Derrick survives the mermaid attack. * The Cliff Scene is omitted. * Instead of slitting his throat, Blackbeard hurtles food at Philip in order to make Syrena cry. * Jack and Barbossa don't get captured in the Spanish camp. * Barbossa and Jack escape the camp in a tree slingshot. * The Jungle Pools scene is omitted. * Blackbeard and Angelica make their way to the Fountain straight away, leaving the collapsed bridge behind them. * Groves and other British Marines do not show up during the battle at the Fountain of Youth and during the attack on the Spanish camp. * Instead of the British fighting Blackbeard's men, the Spanish soldiers do battle with them. * Instead of stabbing Blackbeard with a poisoned sword, Barbossa throws a poison frog at Blackbeard. It later bounces off Angelica, poisoning her as well. * During the boss fight with Blackbeard, Syrena joins Jack and the others to defeat Blackbeard. * Jack and Barbossa fight Blackbeard together rather than Barbossa fighting Blackbeard alone. This is to make it more co-op friendly. * In the portable version, the Spaniard chucks a bomb at Blackbeard and blows him up. Why this happened is unknown. * When Blackbeard is defeated, Angelica slaps Jack in the face with Blackbeard's beard. * At the end, Barbossa recovers his original pirate hat, but still wears his Navy coat. * Angelica finds Jack's hat washed up on the island rather than the voodoo doll. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to previous Lego games in the series. The game uses the same two player drop in drop out co-op mechanics used in all the Lego games. The hub in this game is called The Port. From here, players advance through the game, unlock characters and extras, and as players get further through the game, The Port will evolve and get bigger, revealing new areas to unlock and discover new things. Like past titles, different characters have different abilities. For example, everyone (except characters like Davy Jones who can walk under water) can swim under water, and members of Davy Jones's can breathe whilst doing so, Captain Jack Sparrow has the ability to use his compass, which points him to hidden items throughout the level, Will Turner has the ability to throw axes at targets to complete objectives, while female characters such as Elizabeth Swann have the ability to jump higher than other characters in order to access areas unreachable to other characters. The 3DS version uses the StreetPass feature to activate sword fights. Development The game was officially announced on 18 November 2010. The game was developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was released in May 2011 to coincide with the release of the fourth film in the series, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Demo A demo was released online at the beginning of May 2011. It includes the very first level in the game 'Port Royal'. It is, as the name suggests, set in Port Royal and is based on the first few chapters of "Curse of the Black Pearl", including the scene in which Will duels Jack and when Jack and Will commandeer the Dauntless and then steal the Interceptor. Trailers Trailers for all four movie story modes of the game have all been released and a debut and teaser trailers have been released too. Reception The game has received positive reviews. GameSpot gave 6.5/10 for PC, PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii, while 6.0/10 for PSP, 3DS, and DS. IGN gave 7.5/10 for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, and DS, while 8.0/10 for 3DS. GameZone gave the Wii version an 8/10, stating "LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is an impressive action-adventure game that’s fun throughout its entirety. Fans of past games or the Pirates license should play this game without hesitation." Eurogamer rated the game a 8/10, stating that "It's true that those who've played the last two or three Lego titles might experience a little déjà vu, but the rest will likely find that a pirate's life is very much for them."GameInformer rated the game 7/10, stating that "LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't enhance the LEGO franchise as the Clone Wars game did a few months back, but it offers another well-executed entry." Sales Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game was the third top-selling video game in May 2011. As of May 2012, the game has sold over 3 million copies worldwide. Trivia *It was thought that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides would have its own video game. But it was shown in the film's official site that LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game would be the film's video game, with the fourth film's plot being in the game. It is possible that it could have been because of the cancellation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, which was supposed to be released in February 2, 2011. *If you unlock all the gold bricks, there is a secret level that is similar to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. *Music from the films and the At World's End video game is used for this game. *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is the only video game in the Lego series that has no stud limit. *With the exception of the Ride level no actual dialogue is used. *Jack Sparrow appears in the game 11 times. *Greenbeard and Blackbeard are of no relation despite both their last names ending in "beard". *The highest stud limit in the Ride level is over 2 million. *If the player plays as Dancing Jack Sparrow an instrumental version of ''Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me ''will play. *This is the first game in the Lego series where the player can skip the opening intro before the title screen. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:2011 video games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PC games